jimihendrixfandomcom-20200215-history
Axis: Bold as Love
: December 1st, 1967 : January 15th, 1968 |publishers = : Polydor Records : Reprise Records |charts = : #5 : #3 |length = 38:49 |tracks = 13 |rating = }} Axis: Bold as Love is the second album by The Jimi Hendrix Experience, released on December 1st, 1967 in the United Kingdom, and January 15th, 1968, in the United States. The album had a much less hard rock feel than Are You Experienced, and featured much more mellow compositions, as well as blues-phenomenon "Little Wing" and a song without Hendrix on vocals; "She's So Fine". Much of the focus during recording was on studio techniques, including the first recorded phasing effect on the title track, and various other effects and techniques. These techniques and effects, along with the amount of guitar and backing vocal overdubbing, meant that many of the songs could not be performed live. Only "Little Wing" and "Spanish Castle Magic" ever made it into any sort of regular setlist. Despite this, a number of songs from the album have been covered live (as well as recorded in the studio), namely "One Rainy Wish" by Brian May, "Wait Until Tomorrow" by John Mayer, and "Little Miss Lover" and "Castles Made of Sand" by Red Hot Chili Peppers. "Bold as Love" has since been covered by artists such as Joan Osborne, The Pretenders, Phish, and previously mentioned John Mayer. The Experience released only one single from Bold as Love: "Up From the Skies", backed with "One Rainy Wish", saw release - in North America only - on March 16th, 1968. "Little Wing" was released posthumously in 1998. History Recording Recording for Axis began at Olympic Sound Studios on May 4th, 1967, when the first songs to be completed were "If 6 Was 9" and "She's So Fine". The next day saw the inclusion of "EXP", which was then followed by five months worth of gigs, including The Experience's performance at the Monterey International Pop Festival. The band returned to London and recorded "Little Miss Lover" on October 1st, followed by "You Got Me Floatin'" two days later. After a few weeks, the band were under pressure from management and record labels (namely Track Records) to complete and release the album before the end of the year, and so "Little Wing" was finished on October 25th, "Wait Until Tomorrow" and "Ain't No Telling" were recorded on the 26th, "Spanish Castle Magic" saw completion on the 27th, "Castles Made of Sand" was finalised on the 28th, and the album was finished on October 29th with the recording of the final three songs: "Up From the Skies", "One Rainy Wish" and "Bold as Love". Near the end of recording and mixing, it was discovered that Hendrix had left the LP's master tapes of side one in the backseat of a London taxi. This meant that, with the release deadline looming, producer Chandler and engineer Kramer were forced to remix much of the tracks again. It was then found that they could not match the lost mix for "If 6 Was 9", but they were in luck as bassist Noel Redding was found to have his own copy. Said copy was extremely wrinkled, and had to actually be ironed out in order for it to be fit for use. Subsequent to release, Hendrix claimed that the first mixes were much better, and given more time, the album could have sounded a lot higher quality than it eventually did. Original releases Reissues Remasters and CD releases Track listing All songs were written by Jimi Hendrix, except where noted. CD releases feature all thirteen tracks on one disc. Side A Axis: Bold as Love record.]] #"EXP" – 1:55 #"Up From the Skies" – 2:55 #"Spanish Castle Magic" – 3:00 #"Wait Until Tomorrow" – 3:00 #"Ain't No Telling" – 1:46 #"Little Wing" – 2:24 #"If 6 Was 9" – 5:32 Side B #"You Got Me Floatin'" – 2:45 #"Castles Made of Sand" – 2:46 #"She's So Fine" (Noel Redding) – 2:37 #"One Rainy Wish" – 3:40 #"Little Miss Lover" – 2:20 #"Bold as Love" – 4:09 Personnel Band members Guest musicians Studio personnel *Producer: Chas Chandler *Engineers Eddie Kramer, Terry Brown ("EXP" only) and George Chkiantz (tape operator) *Cover photography by Karl Ferris *Cover drawing by Roger Law *Inner sleeve photography by Donald Silverstein Remastered versions *Remastering supervisors: Janie Hendrix and John McDermott *Remastered by Joe Gastwirt, Eddie Kramer and George Marino *Inlay design by Petra Niemeier *Liner notes by Michael Fairchild *Liner photography by David Sygall Release details Gallery of artwork Image:AxisBoldAsLove.jpg|Front cover DSC_6618_resize.JPG|LP front cover (2010 re-release) DSC_6619_resize.JPG|LP back cover (2010 re-release) DSC_6620_resize.JPG|LP front+back cover (2010 re-release) DSC_6621_resize.JPG|LP inner cover (2010 re-release) DSC_6625_resize.JPG|LP - Side One (2010 re-release) DSC_6624_resize.JPG|LP - Side Two (2010 re-release) DSC_6626_resize.JPG|LP inner booklet (2010 re-release) DSC_6627_resize.JPG|LP inner booklet (2010 re-release) DSC_6628_resize.JPG|LP inner booklet (2010 re-release) DSC_6629_resize.JPG|LP inner booklet (2010 re-release) DSC_6630_resize.JPG|LP inner booklet (2010 re-release) DSC_6631_resize.JPG|LP inner booklet (2010 re-release) References Links *Axis: Bold as Love - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Navigation Category:Albums Category:Studio albums Category:1967 albums Category:1968 albums